


Doctor

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [95]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek thinks he knows what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

Doctor,  
As written by Sarek.

By Tarvok 

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Doctor,

I am on my way. I have just finished my session with James, and I believe I know the problem. Please continue encouraging him through the door to the room. I will be there shortly with Healer Skaron.

Hold on.

 


End file.
